K2  Keitaro Urashima: The Leyline Flush
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Beggining of the K2 storyline. Keitaro Urashima... after an accident during his youth, he becomes a secret agent involved in Supernatural affairs. Botching his first mission, he is placed on another which will determine his, and probably the world's fate.
1. Chapter 1

_Keitaro watched as the truck of the girl he promised to meet again in Tokyo U took a dive out of the bridge to the waters below it. He didn't know what he cried at that time. He was just a young kid._

_But he remembered that he shouted. He remembered her face as she waved back at him before the impact. He remembered the tears. And he remembered the promise that would just stay as a dream._

**Leyline Flush**

**The Beggining of Codename K2: Keitaro Urashima  
**

The man walked towards his office. It was dark, and he was feeling good. He just made a good deal with the prominent Aoyama family, and was now enjoying his success. As he entered, he sat down on his desk, and opened the light. He gasped as he saw a face in one of the chairs hidden in the dark.

"You know, H doesn't mind you selling information for money… as long as it isn't information that compromises missions."

The man breathed. "Keitaro…" He smiled after saying his name. "They sent you… how funny."

"It's not as funny as giving Aoyama's important information on targets so they have a lead before us," Keitaro muttered. "We have been trying to get into friendlier terms with Heaven, and you sold us out."

"Oh please," the man said hoarsely. "We both know if H was so sure of my betrayal, she'd have sent K-New… not some rookie ninja that just graduated from their ninja school. Heck, you haven't killed anyone yet."

"I killed your contact," Keitaro said with a slight grin. "And you're next."

The man opened the drawer of his desk, only to find that the gun that was supposed to be there is now empty.

"Its no use," Keitaro said as he showed the man his gun. "I know where you keep your gun."

The man looked surprised, but later on, smiled a bit. "How did my contact die?"

"He didn't feel pain," Keitaro said. "And neither will you."

With that, he took out his own gun, and shot the man in the head. The silencer muffled the sound, and his target dropped down dead on the floor.

"God speed," Keitaro muttered as he left.

* * *

_Japan, Tokyo_

_2 days later_

"Taro…"

"What is it, Nako?" Keitaro whispered to his hand close to his mouth.

"Target's moving."

"I can see that," Keitaro muttered as he looked at his target. Very white hair… almost transparent, with skin that also felt like it… her wings, only seen with special glasses like the ones Keitaro was wearing, were like clouds. She was far away, but for some reason, unknown to him, it kept clicking on his head that he recognized her before.

"What's the plan?"

"Wait until she's out of heavily public area, and then make your presence known. We'll trap her in the alleys," Keitaro muttered.

"Over and out."

Like any good U agents, K-New knew how to follow orders… even if she was more experienced and the senior of the two, she didn't mind following Keitaro's orders even if he just received his code and rank. After she went out of the crowd, she put a small burst of energy that made the erring target turn around, spot her, and run, trying to escape.

K-New followed and tried to chase after her, passing a dead end alley where her target was hidden in a trash can. Her footsteps began to sound weaker, and the target slowly poked her head out to see if the coast was clear. When she spotted and felt no one, she jumped out of her hiding place. She was about to turn and run, when she saw him, pointing the silenced gun at her.

"Don't move," Keitaro ordered. "Get on your knees, hands above your head."

She didn't say anything, but for a moment, was glowing. Keitaro pulled the trigger twice, aiming at her thighs before she could invoke her spell. The rune bullets loaded in his gun hit their marks and his target screamed as she was forced to go down on her knees.

"Please… don't…" she muttered, begging. "I don't want to go back there! They just keep me in the lowest rank even after all years of obedience…"

"I don't care about what you did," Keitaro muttered as he took out his rune handcuffs. "We're here to capture you."

She didn't listen as she started crying. "It was an accident… I never really meant to harm anyone… I mean, yes, I overstayed, but only to get to that demon… I wasn't supposed to harm anyone, it was an accident. I didn't notice the truck in the bridge as I threw my prey…"

Keitaro's body went rigid. The scene of the big accident flashed on his mind. And now, this time, he got more details. The winged demon hit the truck after he was thrown by an Angel as they battled in the sky.

K-New was behind Keitaro now, as he was shaking as the angel continued to babble about the 2 souls went straight to Heaven, and even then, she was punished. "Taro… you okay?"

Keitaro didn't answer… but took the barrel of his gun, and like an axe, he suddenly swung it towards the angel.

"TARO! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!" K-New grabbed him before he could take another swing. She was forced away.

"Get away from me Kanako!" Keitaro swung again, this time, getting her in the eye. "She… she killed her!!!" His eyes widened with anger and rage. "She's responsible for KILLING HER!!!"

"Brother, that's ENOUGH!" and this time, she tried to put him on a sleeper hold, only to be elbowed away again.

"DIE!!" Keitaro shouted as he aimed his gun at the angel, and shot her three times to the chest.

She fell down… lifeless, and her energy now fading. Keitaro was taking gasping breathes as he was still aiming his gun where she was. Kanako was on her knees when she saw the whole thing.

"Brother… what have you done?"

* * *

_Urashima Grounds_

_A few hours later…_

"What a bunch of self righteous pricks," Hina muttered as she walked towards her office.

"They are gods, and it's their nature," Haruka muttered as she took another deep breathe of her cigarette. She gritted her teeth. "But even they got their reasons… what the hell was Keitaro thinking, shooting his target!"

"It was personal for him," Hina reasoned.

"That's no frigging excuse!" Haruka muttered as she opened the door to the office, where Keitaro was waiting. "I told you it was too early to promote him. I told you!"

"Now is not the time to be talking about this," Hina muttered as she walked in the office. She raised her hand as she saw Kanako and Keitaro stand up. "Sit." They both sat.

Haruka looked at Kanako, and frowned. "Kanako, get out."

Kanako nodded, stood and left. She silently closed the door, leaving Haruka, Hina and Keitaro in the room.

"You've got some bloody explaining to do," Haruka muttered as she took another cig and lit up.

Keitaro's head was still down. "Next time… I'll try to make it look like an accident."

"That or shoot your damn self," Haruka went towards the table to grab a bottle of sake. "For Kami's sake, we promoted you to K2, and what do you do for your mission? You shoot the fucking target we needed ALIVE!"

She slammed a folder on the table in front of Keitaro. "See this?! These are inquiries from heaven, asking what we were actually doing! We're getting demands for explanations, and justice. They want answers! And we don't know what to give them! Shit… you were supposed to have some sort of judgment on this sort of stuff!"

"… I did," Keitaro muttered quietly.

"Not personal judgments!" Haruka replied scathingly.

"She was responsible…"

"We didn't know who she was. And we don't care!" Haruka's fist hit the table. "What we do care is we do the missions professionally, unbiased, and unattached."

Haruka settled down, finally with her final breathe. "You better think about your future, Keitaro… because these gods… they want your head. And we're seriously considering giving it to them."

With that, Haruka turned around and left, leaving Keitaro and Hina alone in the room. After a few minutes of silence, Keitaro's face went up to see his grandmother. She was staring at him hard.

"… Will I be given up?" he asked.

"As much as it's more convenient, no," Hina stated. She still had that hard look on her face. "I'm contacting our friends, the Otohime's, and sending you to them. There, you will contact with M.T. for your next mission."

"… I'm being given a mission… already?" Keitaro asked, disbelieved.

"You will get it after she deems you ready. This is considered as a vacation of sorts," Hina pulled out a paper detailing what he should do next. "I want you to cool your head a while. Think long and hard about what you did today. It was a disgrace to the family name, yes, but it doesn't mean you can't learn from it. Dismissed."

As Keitaro left the office, Kanako and Haruka came back in.

"Are you sure about this?" Haruka said.

"You might have been right about promoting him quite early, knowing full well his trauma as a young child. This is the means to rectify that," Hina said. "And if he can't fulfill this mission, then it's over for him."

* * *

_Okinawa_

_1 day later_

As the hydrofoil began to land in the water, Keitaro's mind was still in conflict. His next mission will be given to him only if his contact, M.T. deems him worthy. But what does worthy actually mean? In his business, it means a lot of mind boggling stuff.

And boggling stuff was the correct term to use as he got of the plane as it stopped in a beach. Since he was the only one who boarded the hydrofoil, the one waiting was surely waiting only for him.

She was a very… curvy. Her eyes were closed, and smiled serenely at him. She wore two piece swimsuit, and her brown hair flying with the wind. She carried a watermelon, wrapped in plastic, on her left hand, and waving at him with her right hand.

"K2? I'm M.T," she said.

Keitaro smirked a bit. "I disagree… I think you're well filled."

"Ara, ara, you're sweet," she smiled. "Well… since you're going to be here for some time, you can call me Mutsumi."

"Keitaro," Keitaro stated.

"Ah… Kei-kun," she smiled. "Well, let's go, shall we?"

She raised her elbow. Keitaro, not missing a beat, took the offer, and both began to walk, arms clinched together.

"I heard that you are going to give me a mission when you deem me ready," Keitaro said as they walked in the sands. "So… what is the criteria of your judgment that would make me ready to you?"

"Ara, ara, you wanna do all that?" Mutsumi asked. "I was about to just give it you."

People were appearing, as they strove to the beaches. Kids… their parents, they were enjoying the sun. Keitaro knew about making scenes, so he just stopped, grabbed Mutsumi in the hips and stared at her.

"Don't play games, with me," he muttered softly. "I fucked up my last mission, and I'm now here, told to take a test to see if I am worthy of taking a new mission."

"Are you really ready?" Mutsumi smiled at him.

"You decide that," Keitaro stated. "But all I ask is you be serious."

"Alright… since you want to be tested, tell me about your codename," Mutsumi asked. "Why is K2 your codename?"

Keitaro paused a bit. He took a moment to think back about his codename. It's a codename that is written in his files instead of his name to help him hide his identity while remaining quite open. Then he thought about the Otohime's, and their relationship with the Urashima's. Was it safe to break down his codename for her?

"Only if you give me your explanation, first, M.T," he muttered.

"M.T… really spelled as M-TII, derivatives of my name. **M**u**T**sum**I** otoh**I**me," Mutsumi explained at once.

Keitaro nodded. "K2, derivative of K-TU, **K**ei**T**aro **U**rashima," he stated.

"Kiss me then, Kei-kun," Mutsumi ordered. "Now, if you please."

Keitaro took a moment to look at her, and kissed her in the lips. In his training, he knew how to fake kisses, but a few seconds later, Mutsumi seemed to be kissing him for real because he felt her tongue. His eyes widened a bit, and tried to disconnect, but her grip on him was strong.

After the kiss, she smiled at him, "Ara… I forgot that you Urashimas don't use tongues," and she began to nibble on his neck, but then, she also whispered. "Look behind me… see that man with purple spiked hair with strands of blonde?"

Keitaro then began to kiss her in the neck as he spotted what she was telling me. "Yes…"

"That is the demon also known as the Demon Eyes Laharl," she whispered. "He's after an item I posses to sell to his side in hell."

Keitaro took another look at the demon who seems to now be at a store ordering some food. "What is he after?"

"A microchip that has information of energy flows in Japan," Mutsumi said as she let go of her hug, and began to walk again. Keitaro followed. "Otohime's have been looking at the flows of energy in Japan and noticed a sequence, if you will, in the flows."

"And… that is important to the demons because…?"

"If the demons know what we know, they can open portals here in Japan while avoiding detection of both Heaven and earth factions," Mutsumi stated. "They can, literally raise the demon world here in Japan, as a means to conquer Earth."

"Alright then… what do you want? A clean kill, or something that shows warning to others?" Keitaro muttered as he walked beside her.

"We need him alive," Mutsumi muttered. "We need to know who he works for. Information, for Otohime's, are worth more than watermelons."

Keitaro found himself smiling at the odd word Mutsumi used. "Watermelons?"

"Ara, ara, you find watermelons amusing?"

"No… just wondering why you find them worthwhile," Keitaro looked at her chest. "But I can see why they are worth much more than information. I'm enjoying mines now."

"Ara, ara, but you can't have that yet," Mutsumi smiled serenely at him. "But I'll give you something tasty as well."

"Why not give me one now?"

Mutsumi showed her watermelon she was carrying. "Because right now I still would like to hold on to it."

"You're a cruel woman," Keitaro smirked.

"Ara, ara, Kei-kun, I'm giving you our sweetest melons," she smiled back serenely. "I can be cruel… and give you the salty ones, but I don't know if you'd like that."

"Sweet, salty, or sour, luv, I'll still eat them," Keitaro grinned.

"I'm sure you will," she smiled sweetly. "Go to your hotel, Kei-kun, and I'll come back to visit you and tell you the rest of your mission."

* * *

_Okinawa Inn_

_Minutes later…_

Keitaro checked in, and entered his room, put his bag and the watermelon given to him by Mutsumi. In his bag, he took out his laptop, and a small black box. Putting down the laptop in a desk, and opened it. As it was booting, he flicked a switch in the black box, and began to hum.

With that, he began to move around the room, scanning it with his black box. When he was satisfied, he logged on the laptop, and began to connect to the Urashima page. He entered with his name, and began to look for details on Demon Eyes Laharl, but when he clicked search, a note popped up about being suspended, and having limited access.

He frowned a bit, and logged off, and began to log on with his aunt's name.

_Username: Haruka Urashima_

_Password: _

He grinned a bit. He wrote S E T A, and entered. He got access.

* * *

_Hina Inn_

_Seconds later…_

Haruka was eating lunch with Hina, and the five tenants, when she and Hina's phone rang.

"H, G, K2 is on Okinawa, in the Hotel we put him in," the voice said.

"Yes… so?" Haruka muttered.

"He's accessing our files."

"… didn't we take care of that?" Hina asked.

"He's using H's account."

Haruka's chopsticks broke in half when she heard that. The brown haired tenant looked at her, and wondered… "Haruka, you okay?"

"Its nothing Naru," Haruka replied. "Excuse me a bit."

"I'll accompany you, Haruka-chan," Hina said. "Excuse us, all."

The black haired one bowed, while the younger ones just waved. The short silver haired woman waved, but didn't say anything as she continued to pour her glass with sake.

Haruka and Hina exited the Inn. Putting a cig in her mouth, Haruka lit it and gritted her teeth. "How the hell does he know my password?!"

"He's smart," Hina replied.

"Too smart," Haruka muttered.

They enter the Tea House, and going to the counter, Haruka put her thumb on a small odd wooden square in her counter, and a small compartment opened up in the wall, and began to expand, showing a big screen what files Keitaro was accessing.

The file of Laharl suddenly popped up. Hina and Haruka looked at each other.

"He's beginning his mission," Haruka muttered.

"Let's see how he does it," Hina stated.

* * *

_Okinawa Inn_

Keitaro read the files as he took a bite of the watermelon. Mutsumi had been right… it was sweet.

Laharl… Demon Eyes Laharl. The file on him at the Urashima database has very small information on him. They only put abilities, and some notes. No past works, no current standings, nothing. It was like… he's a ghost.

Like me, Keitaro thought.

Taking a look at his file, Keitaro reviewed his abilities, and tried to guess how he is able to fight this man when his door knocked. Logging out, he closed his laptop, went to his bag, and took out his silent gun and asked, "Who is it?"

"Ara, Kei-kun, we have a date today," the voice on the other side said.

Putting the safety on, he hid his gun as he opened the door to see Mutsumi dressed quite fancily.

"Where to, dear?" Keitaro smirked.

"A nice place, so I bought some clothes you can wear."

She raised her arm, showing she carried a clothe hanger covered in plastic. "Its tailored."

Keitaro took it, and invited her in. Taking a look, he took of the plastic carefully. "Its… quite handsome. Were you sizing me up earlier?"

"Ara, Kei-kun, you were sizing me up too," Mutsumi winked.

"Yes… but not quite enough," Keitaro smiled. Putting his gun down the bed, he went to the bathroom, and began to prepare.

After a quick shower, he began to dress and pamper himself a bit. Leaving the bathroom, he saw Mutsumi checking out his gun.

"Interesting the way your weapons are given…"

"It wasn't given," Keitaro replied. "We make our weapons, with a little help of course."

"Ah… explains the runes…" Mutsumi took an aim at the mirror. "Its all over the gun… one identifies, one protects, and one destroys." She took the clip out. "Bullets are standard issue, using runes that affect general angels and demons… I am guessing you have different bullets for different beings?"

"Yes… we studied runes from the bullet that was left from the Colt," Keitaro began to fix his shirt. He had black trousers with black shoes, with a brown undershirt and a black dinner jacket.

"The legendary Colt that could kill anything?" Mutsumi put the gun down.

"That one," Keitaro went sideways, and looked at the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome, Kei-kun," Mutsumi stood up. "Shall we then?"

"Let's."

Exiting the Inn, a figure watched as they left together. Taking out his cellphone, he began to dial the phone.

"Hello?"

"Laharl here," the figured said. "They are going to the party."

"Check how everything goes before you go in."

"Roger."

Hanging his phone, the figure began to follow behind them, his brownish red eyes looking at them. Time to begin his mission.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next: K2 finally get his mission parameters, but unknown to him, he's also being shadowed by Laharl. What is his role here, and what is he after? **

**Author's Notes: I know people will hate me for this, but I'm gonna pause HWE for this story. Sin Eater is getting some progress, so guy's don't complain. UNNC will come up soon, and the final conclusion in the Trinity Chronicles. **

**Cheerio. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Table for two?" the waiter asked.

Mutsumi nodded, and with her arms around Keitaro's, both followed the waiter as he presented them their seats. Not wasting any time, the waiter presented them both with the menu's, and with a smile, said, "Your orders, sir, ma'am?"

Keitaro watched as Mutsumi, still having serene smile as she ordered for some seafood special platter, and watermelon juice. She also asked for some more watermelons for dessert. Smiling, while shaking his head, Keitaro took the steak and eggs special.

"Rare, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Medium rare," Keitaro looked at his menu. "And a vodka martini… I always wanted to try that."

"Shaken or stirred?"

"Stirred, not shaken," Keitaro gave his menu back to the waiter. The man bowed and left them to give the orders, leaving both him and Mutsumi alone. Still smiling at her, he asked, "You do love your melons don't you?"

"Ara, a bit obsessive, truthfully," Mutsumi replied. "Back in the old times where Otohimes were priestesses like the Aoyama's, we were always growing watermelons. As you know, the Aoyama's overtook us in terms of extermination and deportation of demons that we Otohime's were just left with information gathering and sharing."

"And watermelons," Keitaro added. "Are all Otohime watermelons as big as yours are?"

She smiled. "Ara, I'm proud to say I have the biggest."

"I have no doubt about that," Keitaro smirked a bit. "I have to say, the last melon you gave me was quite sweet. Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Mutsumi smiled. "I'll give you another one if you like."

"Luv, if they are from you, I'll never get tired of them," Keitaro winked.

She grinned. "Before we go back to your hotel, I'll make sure to give you another… but for now," she suddenly stopped smiling, and placed in the table a small metal cube. "Inside this safe-cube is the chip."

Keitaro's eyebrow rose. "Is it safe to bring this around?"

"Kei-kun, as long as you are around, I feel that it's in safest hands," Mutsumi pressed a button of the cube, and a part slid away revealing a number pad. "This is your whole mission. Make a password, at least 4 numbers if you please."

Keitaro thought a bit what to put, but, like an inspiration, he just typed the password as Mutsumi watched. Keitaro smirked. "You'll be called liable if I report in that you also know the password."

"Ara, for us Otohime's, information is our lifehood," Mutsumi took back the cube. "Death, torture, or even seduction… nothing can make us disclose information we don't want to reveal."

"How's that?" Keitaro asked, a bit curious.

"I know Urashima's use runes as a means to fight supernatural beings," Mutsumi stated. "Aoyama's use ki control and swordsmanship for exorcism and deportation. We Otohime's have a rather peculiar bloodline…"

"Which is?"

"Our minds are possibly one of the best assets we Otohime's have," Mutsumi replied.

"I highly doubt that," Keitaro found his smile again.

Mutsumi smiled back as she watched his eyes twinkle. "Our brain has a sort of protection that can't be read by anyone… let it be psychics or magic induced abilities, our minds seem always closed." She raised her hand on her head, as she smiled silly. "Ara, some of our minds are so well closed that even normal people tend to ignore us or find us weird."

Keitaro hid his grin. Well, she was looking rather weird… in a silly way now. "So… how does one get information from an Otohime's mind?"

"When one Otohime completely and willingly wants to share it, one can get it," Mutsumi said.

"So… truth potions will work?" Keitaro asked. This conversation was getting interesting.

"No… completely and willingly means unforced by outside means… if there's a slight hesitation in our parts, we never reveal information even if we were being tortured brutally…" Mutsumi frowned. "There were many beings willing to put such claims to the test… gods, demons, humans… but only one person succeeded in extracting information from any Otohime."

"Who?"

"My father, when he married my mother," Mutsumi smiled. "He got her to admit that she was in love with him… ara… it was so sweet."

Keitaro didn't say anything, but his mouth was twitching in a rather interesting manner. He was expecting a introduction to some rival or the main enemies of Otohime's. What he got was a confession of two people in love.

Good thing the orders arrived. With all the talking, Keitaro never noticed his hunger stirring.

* * *

"That was quite a dinner, wasn't it, Kei-kun?" Mutsumi stated as she and Keitaro began to walk around the Okinawan beaches.

"It was very filling," Keitaro agreed. "Loved my meat and eggs… rare and well tendered."

Mutsumi giggled. "I'm sure they are quite nice."

"Oh quite… I bet you wouldn't have any problems with it," Keitaro smirked.

"Ara, Kei-kun, I'll take your word for it."

"So… where are we going?" Keitaro asked as they continued to walk.

"My house," Mutsumi replied.

"My, my, you're fast, I'll give you that," Keitaro made himself sound impressed. Inside, he was smirking again.

"Kei-kun, its fast when I invite you in the bedroom," Mutsumi winked.

Keitaro grinned as he admitted to himself being had for the moment. "And when will that part come?"

Mutsumi could only take out her tongue in a silly manner, and picked up the pace. Keitaro followed suit, and after a few moments, found themselves in a moderately built house near the beach. Taking her key out, Mutsumi opened the door and invited Keitaro in.

"Please, take a seat, while I go and hide this chip," Mutsumi said as she began to walk in another part of her house. Before she exited the room, though, she looked back. "Unless of course… you want to keep it?"

"I don't. Women got the best hiding places in the world, don't they?" Keitaro asked as she left. He didn't know if she heard him, or did, but nevertheless, was smiling. Relaxing on the couch he was in, he took a look around. Mutsumi seem to live alone, and modest as well. Not many luxurious or exotic items around…

His cellphone rang, and quick to answer, Keitaro greeted. "Good evening."

"K2… it's H."

"Ah… Haruka. Nice to hear from you… listen, I logged in the Urashima page, but for some reason, I was logged in as you and…"

"Keitaro, shut it. We've had more info about the chip thanks to a certain agent, D.L."

"The idiot that calls himself El Diablo El?" Keitaro said in a laugh. "Are we still keeping him around? The man can't even distinguish his right from left."

"Even with his… lack of motor recognition function, Keitaro, he has given us a lot of info. For example, this Demon Eyes Laharl? From D.L. And that assignment you are in as well," Haruka paused. "He gave info on the chip as well."

"Alright… so what did he provide this time?" Keitaro asked.

"In his report, he seems to say that there has been an inside job to the Otohime's… probably one of their agents sold the info of the chip to Laharl himself. Which is why he is there, shadowing them."

"What are you telling me, Haruka?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm telling you to watch your back," Haruka's voice sounded sincere. "Because you are the only U agent we sent. Protect the chip at all cost."

"Roger," Keitaro stated. "By the way… what's with the password of yours?"

"It's a double-blindfold password, Keitaro… just drop it. I'm changing it now as we speak."

"I'm betting the first letter of your password is an 'N'…" Keitaro laughed.

There was a slight pause. Then, Haruka muttered angrily, "Just do your damn job."

Keitaro hanged up the phone, smiling to himself.

His eyes once again went around, looking at the simple decorations and furniture that Mutsumi owned. Almost everything were stuff that are generic and easily found… but that odd looking statue of a girl was a bit out of place. Wearing a sort of gi usually worn by female ninjas, the statue was also wearing some sort of fox mask, and was holding some sort of blade.

Standing up, Keitaro's curiosity got the better of him as he went to the statue, and poked it. "Wow… the statue's made of latex or something… that feels like skin."

As he poked around the statue's thighs, then began to poke the chest area. "Hmmm… not as well filled as Mutsumi's… wonder if it's anatomically correct…" and began to place his hand on the statue's stomach, and slowly went down.

The statue twitched, and then, raised her hand with the dagger, and was about to stab Keitaro when he grinned, grabbed the hand, and with a quick motion, stabbed her heart with her own weapon.

"You know dear… we could have done this without breaking your heart," he said with a slight grin. And that's when everything turned to hell.

The doors were suddenly smashed and windows cracked as multiple of warrior demons suddenly burst in with bladed weapons. Some were like the fox ninja demoness that tried to be a statue.

Keitaro did a quick count… 2 ninjas, 3 sword demons… and then went to his waist, to grab his gun, only to feel nothing. Cursing as he remembered that he left his weapon back to his hotel room, Keitaro grabbed the still alive demoness ninja that he had just stabbed in the heart, and used her as a wall to block the incoming throwing blades being thrown by the other ninjas.

As the ninjas stopped throwing their knives, Keitaro grabbed two that were embedded in his hostage's stomach, and kicked her away, and threw the two weapons towards the two ninjas. The ninja he kicked away landed hard to the ground, disappeared as the blades imbedded deeper in her body.

The two blades Keitaro threw hit both of the ninjas in the chest, and he jumped towards the swords-demon nearest to him. With lightning quick attacks, he punched the demon in the gut, elbowing his rib, and grabbed the sword, and stabbed him in leg.

He screamed, and momentarily let his grip loose. That allowed Keitaro to grab the sword for his own, and beheaded the demon. It vanished into smoke when the blade severed his head from his body.

The two other sword demons charged towards him, swords raised and ready to strike. Twirling the sword on his sides, Keitaro began to block the strikes coming at him, picking his spots as be slowly step back at the assault. Finally, a demon shown to be a second slower than the other, so Keitaro stopped defending and just stabbed the slower demon. He also faded in smoke.

The other demon just smiled evilly as he found the human very much open wide… and swun the sword to his head, when Keitaro's arms just popped up to block it. There was a resounding "clang" as the sword met the arm.

The demon's eyes widened as the same arm that blocked him, pushed the blade away. In doing so, it ripped the jacket that Keitaro was wearing, revealing his arm having been tattooed with runes. And that same arm stabbed him in the chest.

"Runes… you got to love them," Keitaro said as he brought back his arm as the demon began to fade away in smokes.

"Kei-kun… what's going on?" Mutsumi entered. "I heard some sounds…"

Keitaro's eyes widened… he forgotten about Mutsumi! "Get out! NOW!" he muttered as he began to look for the last two fox ninjas.

Someone behind Mutsumi grabbed her by the neck, and put her bladed weapon against her neck. "Freeze, or she dies!" she threatened.

Keitaro didn't answer, as he felt the other ninja on his back. With a quick motion, he turned, grabbed the ninja's weapon, and at the same time, stabbed her across the chest with his hand, and threw the weapon towards the hostage taker.

The blade seemed to slowly go towards the head of the kitsune masked ninja, and she lifted her blade away from Mutsumi's neck to block the incoming knife. And when she did, she didn't have time to put the blade back on the neck of her hostage as she suddenly felt an elbow in her gut… hard.

Keitaro didn't waste anymore as he saw Mutsumi fighting back at her hostage taker, and dashed towards the ninja, and grabbed her neck. Holding her weapon arm with one of his hand, he began to slowly crush the neck of the ninja until she disappeared in smoke as well.

Looking around to see if everything was clear, Keitaro rushed to Mutsumi who was on the floor, shaking a bit. Putting his arms around her, Keitaro helped her up.

"Mutsumi… you okay?" he asked, worried.

"… I… I think… so…"

"Shh… lets get out of here," Keitaro muttered as he brought Mutsumi out.

As they both left the house, Laharl stood, watching, and smiled. "Interesting."

* * *

_Okinawa Inn_

_A few minutes later…_

Putting a few hundred yen in the machine, Keitaro got some canned Oolong tea for Mutsumi who was still shaking a bit with her last encounter. He opened it before handing it to her, and then, sat down beside her as she began to take a few sips.

After a few moments of silence, Mutsumi cleared her throat. "I'm sorry… for acting like that."

"Don't worry about it," Keitaro said. "I'm the deporter here, not you. I did my job. You're doing yours well."

"It's not that," Mutsumi replied. Taking another deep breathe, she continued, "I heard you… you told me to get away… but I was slow… and I was captured."

"In the old days… the Otohime's were proud warriors," Mutsumi smiled. "My mother would love to tell stories of those times, about how we Otohime's fought side by side with the Aoyama's and the Urashima's… I always wondered how good I'd be if I were trained to fight."

"In our world, fighting isn't really as important as data," Keitaro said. "Look what I'm supposed to be guarding now… no amount of fighting or power would give much advantage to the gods or demons than that much. I can deport angels, demons… but we have to know where they are, how they entered, and why."

Standing up, he began to walk around. "If information were more readily available to us before… we could have prevented tragedies," Keitaro muttered, his mind going back to the time the truck was hit by two higher beings. "… Knowing how to fight wouldn't have helped a lot of people before. No action can be taken without information."

Mutsumi had a small smile in her face… "You seem to be driven, Kei-kun."

"You have no idea," Keitaro muttered. Of course he was driven… the pain of his heart of the tragedy long passed was still in there, and he was not going to speak about it… not now… and not to her.

"Is that why you joined your family's faction?" Mutsumi asked.

Keitaro nodded. In ancient times, each family would have an heir that would take over the faction when he's deemed ready. It's a family honor thing, but as the modern times went, so did the tradition. For now, it is optional for you to join the cause. Keitaro's mother was not a part of the faction, even if she was deemed the heir after Hina… but she had no interest in the workings of gods or demons, or any other beings, and married a baker, and gave birth to Keitaro. But fate seems to love irony, as the son who was born out of the woman who didn't want to join the faction, joined the faction.

"Kei-kun… what... what would you do if you didn't join your faction?" Mutsumi asked, looking at him.

"… I don't know… there is a reason why I joined… but, if you take out that reason, I'd probably be doing some normal stuff…" Keitaro replied. "School… stuff… work… the usual. How about you?"

Mutsumi smiled. "I also have my own reason to join… but if, like you, I take out that reason, I'll say I'd be going for Tokyo U."

Keitaro did a double-take. "… Tokyo U?"

"Ara, it's silly… but when I was young, I made a pact with friends of mine… saying we'd all meet once again at Tokyo U," Mutsumi looked up in the sky. "We used to be great friends… played a lot together… stared at the starry sky together…"

Keitaro looked at her silently. "What happened…? Why didn't you go for it?"

"… Because we all drifted apart," Mutsumi looked at Keitaro. "We lost contact with each other, and soon… our friendship." She laughed a bit, sadly. "I guess it is silly… making a promise when you're a kid."

"I don't think so," Keitaro suddenly said. Mutsumi was surprised at the reaction, seeing Keitaro, probably for the first time when not fighting, quite serious. "I may not be honorable as normal samurais, but when I make a promise, I keep it. I'm not going to say something silly, like, it's my Urashima or ninja way, but for me… promises are worth gold."

Sitting down beside her, Keitaro stared at her in the eyes. "Even if you don't or may never meet your friends from before again, if you get tired of this supernatural business… go and try for Tokyo U… Maybe, even as small as an eye of a needle, you may meet them again."

Mutsumi smiled, not the small ones that she would usually give, but one that seemed to have more emotion than before. Her eyes watered a bit, and she slowly hugged him. "You got a sweet side, Keitaro… you're going to break a girl's heart."

"You too, Mutsumi," Keitaro replied, patting her back. "You'll break any man's heart."

Mutsumi let him go, and whispered… "Kei-kun… kiss me please…"

Keitaro looked at her in a weird way, smirking a bit, but with a small glare, Mutsumi took initiative and grabbed Keitaro's head and kissed him fully in the lips. Now given the intiative, Keitaro kissed back this time as well… This was no longer a kissing rouse that they had earlier but a full fledged kiss, savoring each other.

Mutsumi began to remove Keitaro's jacket when he held her hand, and stopped kissing her. She groaned angrily. "What?" she asked.

Keitaro gave her light kisses. "In… my… room…" and held her as he stood up.

Mutsumi gave him her own smirk. "Are we going to order champagne as well?"

Keitaro smiled. "I'll see if they got watermelon flavored ones."

Mutsumi winked. "No need… I have some watermelon 'party flavors' in my purse."

"You're a wicked woman," Keitaro smiled appreciatively.

**To Be Continued….**

**Laharl and Keitaro meet face to face…. And new info is revealed… shocking as it can be!**

**To Major Mike Powell III:**

Well... it depends whatcha mean by paired... but yeah, for now, I'm in favor of Mutsumi. But I'm also in favor of the other Hina girls... and since this is also (spoiler) a cross with some other anime/manga, who knows who else Keitaro might meet... :P

**To Spiderzero:**

Truthfully, I have no idea how long this story might go. If you have no doubt guessed, this fic is also in the same unvierse as the Trinity Chronicles (hence the presence of Demon Eyes Laharl). But once I get inspirations, I'll set up another K2 storyline.

**To ShadeXH:**

You know... I was surprised myself by the one liners. I may have borrowed some from Casino Royale (as aNoNymOoSe stated) but the watermelon/melons lines I kinda just made by myself. But really... its not that hard. Look at Mutsumi-chan (respectfully) and any guy would comment about melons. XD


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened suddenly as Keitaro and Mutsumi entered the hotel room, still locked in a kiss and embrace. They rolled around a small table lamp, almost pushing the glass jar on it aside, and hit the closets before Keitaro finally pinned her to the bed.

Keitaro smiled as an idea popped to his head. Now kissing her neck, he whispered, "Hmm… maybe we should stop for a bit… Call for some champagne."

Mutsumi groaned, and kissed him in the lips again. "Mmhhmmm… don't be a spoilsport, Kei-kun," she began to remove his jacket and tried to remove his shirt.

Keitaro smirked again, and separated a bit. "Maybe we should check on the chip… see if it's safe."

Mutsumi glared, and turning the tables on him, pinned Keitaro to the bed this time, and began to remove her dress. "Kei-kun, you're not leaving this room till I say so."

Keitaro ceased his teasing. "Yes, luv."

She kissed him again, and this time, no words were spoken between them.

* * *

_An hour later_

Mutsumi and Keitaro, both naked under blankets lay together for a while. She was smiling as he hugged him close, and Keitaro looked at her appreciatively.

"Champagne?" Keitaro asked as he grabbed for the phone.

"Sounds wonderful," Mutsumi smiled.

With a smile, Keitaro said to the receiver, "Room service… yes… a bottle of champagne please… yes, for two."

"Hmmm… my mom always said a nice drink makes your next go… sweeter," Mutsumi giggled.

"Mutsumi… I take back what I said about you breaking men's hearts," Keitaro said at her with a smile.

"Oh?" she asked, her eyes smiling devilishly.

"Yeah… you'll corrupt them," Keitaro smirked.

"Mhmmm…" Mutsumi went closer to Keitaro, rubbing her body against his. "Why? Am I corrupting you yet?"

Keitaro kissed her neck. "No… I'm just out of practice."

She giggled. And kissed him again.

After a few minutes of kissing, and turning around the bed, there was a small knock on the door. "Room service," said the voice from the other side.

Keitaro tried to separate himself from Mutsumi. "Hmmm… that's my cue for getting out…"

"Oh quiet," Mutsumi pinned him down again. "Leave it there!" she said towards the door, and looked back at Keitaro. "No drinking until we get you up to speed."

"Well, then," Keitaro kissed her. "Allow me?"

And with that, he turned, rolled on top of her, still hugging, but the momentum and the lack of space made them both fall down, but it didn't do a thing to dampen their moods. Mutsumi giggled as they continued in the floor of the room.

* * *

_Next day…_

Keitaro woke up as the sun shone through the screen. He blinked a bit, shifted his position, and felt Mutsumi still beside him. Kissing her in the forehead, he slowly and gently nudged her awake. Mutsumi purred.

"Mhhmmm… Kei-kun…" she moved a bit. "What time is it?"

"Judging from the intensity of the sun, and position… I'd say… 10 or so in the morning?" Keitaro guessed.

"Would explain why I'm famished," Mutsumi replied.

"Luv, you really are insatiable," Keitaro smirked. Mutsumi, giving him a gentle glare, straddled on top of Keitaro, and hit him gently in the stomach with her knee, and promptly got off him.

"For food, Kei-kun," Mutsumi said as she began to look for her dress.

Keitaro's eyes smiled as he watched Mutsumi going around the room naked. "Hmmm… I love the view from here. I say… what do you sit on but never bring around?"

Mutsumi smiled back at him wickedly, and for effect, shook her hips a bit. "What would that be, Kei-kun?"

Keitaro pointed the chair, smiling. "A chair… and on top of that, your dress, my lady."

Mutsumi's face colored pink. "You're being mean now."

Keitaro grinned, standing up to join her. "Well, my clothes are there too… besides," he looked at her. "I gave you your fill, right luv?"

Mutsumi giggled a bit. "Oh, Kei-kun, you are the one that's insatiable."

Keitaro just grinned as he began to dress, and so did Mutsumi. Taking a few looks at each other, the couple grinned until they were moderately covered. Keitaro was about to take his jacket when he noticed the damage that was done to it yesterday.

"Ara… what a waste," Mutsumi said, looking at the sleeve sadly. "And it was such a wonderful jacket too."

"Well, they aren't really my type, actually," Keitaro said as he grabbed his small rectangular glasses, and wore them.

"Why not? It looks so handsome on you," Mutsumi looked at Keitaro, and then asked something again. "And what's with the glasses? You saw me perfectly last night." She smiled.

"These glasses are special kinds that allow me to see stuff normal people can't see," Keitaro said as he began to fix his hair. "And… for some reason… I like how they feel in my face." Taking another look in the mirror, he looked at himself again, from the sides. "Did the jacket really good on me?"

"Very much," Mutsumi said truthfully.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll have one made," Keitaro said, and offered his arm. "My lady, shall we adjourn for lunch?"

Mutsumi smiled, and took his arm. "Yes, my good sir."

* * *

As both Keitaro and Mutsumi came down, Keitaro's eyes caught on Laharl, who was on a table, playing Go with another man. Mutsumi must have noticed the sudden change in Keitaro's mood or feel, that she stopped to look at what Keitaro was looking.

"What is he doing here?" Keitaro asked softly.

"… playing Go?" Mutsumi replied unsurely. "Do you think he's watching us?"

"Hmmm… who knows? Maybe we can find out," Keitaro patted Mutsumi's arm. "Lunch may have to wait for me, Mutsumi…"

"What are you going to do?" Mutsumi asked as Keitaro unclenched himself from her.

Keitaro winked. "Play a little Go."

With that, he walked towards the table where Laharl was. The man was currently shaking the hand of his opponent, as they were both clearing the board of the white and black stones. Keitaro stood next to the table, his shadow casting over Laharl.

He looked at him, and smiled a bit. "Well, good morning. Haven't seen you around here… you new?"

"Oh yes, quite. Just arrived yesterday," Keitaro replied smoothly. "I can see you are playing Go… how was it?"

"Ah, the good man in front of me gave me one close battle, but I was able to take advantage that he accepted his defeat quite gracefully," Laharl motioned his opponent. "I was glad he was taking it a bit easy on me."

The man laughed and smiled, "Oh please, stop doing that. We both know you won with a very wide margin, Laharl-san." As both men stood up, they bowed to each other. "Thank you for the game."

"Thank you for the game as well," Laharl replied, and sat down. Keitaro wasted no time, and sat down where Laharl's opponent was before.

"Interesting," Keitaro said. "I hope you don't mind playing one more game?"

The man beside Laharl, who seemed to be working for him, was about to speak when Laharl took his hand out and nodded. "Oh please. But you'll have to excuse me for I haven't eaten lunch yet. You don't mind if I take an order for a moment and eat here?"

"Oh, sure, please, go ahead," Keitaro said as he took the black stones. "Shall we play who starts first?"

"I don't mind having you start… mister…?"

"Oh please, as if you don't know my name," Keitaro grinned at him.

"Hmmm, it's odd to find a U agent so brash," Laharl called the waiter.

As the waiter approached, Keitaro smirked at him. "I wouldn't insult your intelligence, Demon Eyes Laharl."

"Hmm, yes, I see small talks are apparently not in you," Laharl looked at the waiter. "Swiss steak and French fries… and some orange juice please." Laharl looked at Keitaro. "You, Mr. K2? Want to order anything?"

"I'll have Swiss steak and potato wedges… and some lemon ice tea," Keitaro smiled. "Shall I start?" And without waiting for an answer, Keitaro placed one white go stone down.

Laharl placed a black one almost immediately. As the waiter left them alone, Laharl began to talk. "As much as you hate small talks, or I assume you do, I myself love them, so, as a warning, I'm going to talk a lot in this game."

Keitaro placed a stone. "I don't mind small talks too much, Laharl-san."

"Really? That's good," Laharl placed another stone down. "Because I find that this world is very much too busy to… have a nice chat. Friends, families… busy, busy, busy."

The two players placed their turns and slowly grabbing as many territories as possible. "And what do you usually like to chat about in Go games, Laharl-san?"

His eyes shone a bit. "My opponent's," he replied. "With games of Go, I can guess what my opponent actually is. Like for example, Mr. K2, you seem to think that you are confident. I can say a man of your stature has the right to be confident… in such business, confidence is a matter of life and death."

"Why, thank you," Keitaro stated.

"Unfortunately, Mr. K2, you aren't really confident, but egoistic," Laharl smiled as Keitaro glared at him. "You see, when you attacked my west flank, you left your south flank open." He placed a stone down there.

Keitaro frowned. "A small sacrifice." Another white piece down.

"Or a slight err in your calculations?" Laharl countered. "You see, I was gauging you when I kept my speed and retaliation in this game… You may never notice it but you always tried to go faster than me… and with that, you sacrifice some thinking time for yourself." A black piece came down and captured 2 white pieces.

Keitaro smirked. "I should say the same thing to you," he said as he put down one white piece and halted the western advancement. "I left my south flank open so I could halt your western movement."

"Ah, now that is a lie, Mr. K2, and frankly, an insult to my intelligence," Laharl placed down a stone in his east flank. "Some people feel that they have a bigger picture of everything, when in truth, they are just looking at some narrow point of a needle." Another stone placed down.

"And you think you are the one that is actually looking at the bigger picture?" Keitaro asked. White stone placed.

"Me? Please… I'm not stupid to assume I have a vision of the bigger picture… it's an insult to anyone's intelligence," Laharl placed down another stone. "But… for you, Mr. K2, I can see a big picture."

"Oh? Please, do tell."

"Are you sure?" Laharl asked. When he saw Keitaro smirk at him, he nodded. "Very well. You had a very traumatic experience when you were young."

Keitaro's hand dropped the white stone. He wasted no time and took another from his stone holder, and placed another stone. "Is that an assumption you made?" he asked, mouth was now tense.

"No, actually, it's a fact," Laharl said. "You were born from a modest baker, Kazuma, and had that in your name until the incident when you were young," Laharl put another stone, his grin was getting wider.

Keitaro's lips formed a much thinner line, and his hands began to shake. "That is very interesting."

"Oh, quite, especially when the incident involved your first love," Laharl put another stone down. "Or, what you seem to portray her as one… From what I've come to hear, you two made a promise to meet again, possibly get married, and live happily ever after, but of course, the day she was leaving, an 'accident' occurred."

The waiter arrived with the food, and served them both. Laharl, paused a bit with his story and began to smell his food. "Ah… such exquisite foods we can find here on Earth." He took his knife, and began to take a few slices of his meat.

Keitaro couldn't touch his food, as his stomach felt very funny, and appetite nearly gone. Not even the smell of freshly cooked steak could get him to feel hungry even if just a few moments ago, he was. Just for show, he took a bite out of his potato wedge and placed another stone in the board.

"Aren't you hungry, Mr. K2?" Laharl asked.

Keitaro's teeth were grinding together. "… Can… we finish the game first?"

"Hmmm, alright then," Laharl placed a black stone down. "Now where was I…? Oh, yes. The accident."

Keitaro's stomach did another turn… unknown to him, his forehead was already sweating and his color was fading from his face.

"It was tragic, the news would say… though it was never quite explained how a mover's truck would suddenly tip over the bridge," Laharl took a slice of beef. "Many theories were presented, but the most popular was the drunken driver."

Keitaro placed a stone down, his hands shaking quite violently under the table. "But… we both know the truth, don't we, Mr. K2? You're first love wasn't killed because her daddy was drunk and drove of the bridge. It was a ruse, set up by Heaven to cover up for their angel's stupid mistake; an angel, which you killed a few days ago."

Keitaro's vision blurred, but he continued to put his stones down.

"I heard Heaven was quite pissed with that," Laharl smiled as he took another slice of his steak. "Anyway, after that accident, you changed. Gone were your promises of meeting your true love, gone was the gawkiness you exuded as a kid… you went to your grandmother as soon as you found out about your heritage, and asked her to make you a U agent… that is also the time you changed your name to Urashima."

Keitaro didn't know what to do anymore. His head was beginning to spin and red was replacing his vision.

"You became a hard boiled ninja," Laharl said as he placed his stone. "Revenge… you sought revenge after what happened. You trained yourself hard, trying not to emotionally attach yourself with anyone… yet the closer you seemed to be the perfect agent, the farther it was from the truth… and your apparent murder of the angel a few days ago was a clinch to that." He stared at Keitaro. "You do not deserve to be called K2, Mr. Urashima. You are nothing but a man who is still latched on his past… the tragedy of a true love's promise gone with the winds… an unattainable dream. You do this job not because you believe of its ideals, but because you want revenge… vengeance, Mr. Urashima. You just want vengeance."

Laharl was grinning. "This is why you cannot see the big picture… this is why you cannot be a good agent. This is why you are losing to me, right now."

Keitaro's eyes watered, but he held it back with all his will. He cleared his throat, and tried to stop it from shaking. "I… forfeit."

"I knew you would, Mr. Urashima," Laharl smiled. "It was a good game. Thank you."

Keitaro didn't bother to bow. He just stood up abruptly, and left the table, leaving his food alone. Laharl smiled as the man went up, knowing full well that he just 'unscrewed' him. Calling the man beside him, he said, "I'll need my phone."

The man nodded, and quickly fetched it for him. Laharl as he dialed his phone.

* * *

Mutsumi had finished her lunch when she saw Keitaro dash up to his room. A bit curious, Mutsumi went and followed him. Entering the room, she saw Keitaro distressed, and shaky. He seemed to be walking around the room aimlessly, muttering unintelligently.

"Kei-kun?" she called.

Keitaro didn't answer as he walked towards the wall, his eyes and mouth were forming from lines of worry to suddenly, rage. His teeth were now showing, gritting against each other, as he punched the wall of his room hard.

"Kei-kun… you're scaring me," Mutsumi whispered.

He punched the wall again. Walking towards the tray where they left champagne, he began to look for his glass. When he couldn't, he just drank it straight from the bottle. "That fucker…" he said, audibly.

"Kei-kun…?"

Keitaro stared at Mutsumi hard. Then back at the small table where his gun laid. "Mutsumi…" he said hoarsely.

"… yes, Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked.

"Get out of here…" he said. With a swift motion, he grabbed his silenced gun, and checked the magazine for bullets, and put the safety off.

"Wh… what are you…?" Mutsumi was cut off.

"Get out of this place… Now!" Keitaro ordered and gently shoved Mutsumi aside as he went towards the exit. Quickly dashing down the stairs, he put the gun behind him, and hid it with his shirt. Quickly passing bystanders, he made a bee-line to the table where Laharl was still in, eating his lunch. About to pull his gun and shoot at him, Keitaro's phone rang.

Quickly moving to his side, Keitaro cursed as his phone rang in the worst time possible. Impatiently, he took it and answered.

"This had better be good!" Keitaro almost shouted.

"… Keitaro. It's Haruka."

"… what do you want?" Keitaro demanded.

"We need to talk… we found some new… and shocking information."

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Mutsumi was about to exit when she saw Keitaro outside, looking a bit… calmer than before.

"Kei-kun?" she called. "… are you okay?"

Keitaro smiled at her… weirdly. "Yeah. I got a call from H… she's updated my mission."

"Oh?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yeah… I'm supposed to leave Okinawa this evening, with the chip," Keitaro said. "H said that Laharl seemed to be brining some more agents… its not safe anymore here, M.T… she ordered me to get it out of here."

Mutsumi nodded. "I understand. Let's go to my house, and get the chip, so we can leave."

"You're coming?" Keitaro asked.

"Of course," Mutsumi replied. They began to walk fast towards her house. "I'm also responsible for that chip. I'll contact my HQ when we leave and tell them the details."

As they arrived to the house, which still had broken windows, Keitaro and Mutsumi both went inside, and Mutsumi once again went to another part of her house, to get the chip. Keitaro was left once again in the living room, his eyes darting around.

Finally, moments later, Mutsumi came out, with the safe-cube. "Kei-kun, I got it, so let's go…"

Keitaro raised his gun at her, aiming at her head.

Mutsumi was silent. "Kei… kun?"

"Hand over the chip… traitor…" he said.

**To Be Continued….**

**Everything comes together… and now Keitaro must choose not only his own fate, but also the fate of the whole mission.**

(laughs) Meh... with this fic, the T becomes M. Oh yeah, btw, no way I'm getting him and Naru together. I've been anti-Akane-like-characters for how long already, and Naru is kinda like Akane. Anyways… ja ne!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter is dark… probably one of the darkest things I ever wrote. So… if you get squeamish… you can always go to the end. **

It is funny that this house would have gone to hell two times. The first was the assault of summoned demon warriors that Keitaro promptly defeated. The second time is Keitaro facing off against who he was just protecting yesterday; his contact, Mutsumi Otohime. But funny would not be the word used by either of the two figures, now standing face to face.

"Give me the chip, M.T.," Keitaro ordered, his gun still aimed at her.

"Kei-kun… what's going on?" Mutsumi said in a whisper, her voice shaking a bit.

Keitaro fired a shot aimed at the ground near Mutsumi's left foot, which made her jump a bit. "Give me the chip, M.T."

"… no," she whispered.

Keitaro pulled the trigger twice again, this time to the right and front of her feet. She took a step back.

"… why… why are you doing this?" Mutsumi asked, now visibly shaking. Keitaro was in front of her, his eyes looking at hers coldly.

"I am relieving you of the chip, M.T.," Keitaro stated, fighting back the tears threatening to go out. "You've been found as a traitor, and so are being dealt as such."

"Trai… traitor?" Mutsumi suddenly looked lost. Taking a step forward, she said, "I don't know who gave you that information, but I'm – "

Keitaro fired another shot, and this time, Mutsumi felt the bullet pass her. "Don't move."

"Kei-kun… I'm not a traitor…" Mutsumi began, pleading. "Please… listen to me… I've never betrayed you or anyone else… it must be a mistake…"

"Shut it," Keitaro said scathingly. "I know what you've been doing! I know you are the one that fed Laharl information about the chip! I know why you looked at the password I wrote… I know why you tried to seduce me."

"I'm… I'm not a traitor…" Mutsumi said, her eyes watering. "I don't know who gave you such information, but I have never betrayed you… I never passed down information to a demon… I didn't see your password just to tell it to him… and I never had an ulterior motive for sleeping with you."

"I don't care," Keitaro pointed the gun at her head again. "Give me the chip."

"No…" Mutsumi was crying freely. "This is my mission too. I don't care what you view of me, but my mission is to take care of this chip as well. I won't give it to you… not like this. You'll have to kill me first."

"Allow me then," Keitaro was about to pull the trigger, when suddenly, his hand was stabbed by red scalpels. Shouting a bit by surprise, he looked at where the scalpels came from, and all he saw was a fist coming to his face.

Everything went black.

---------

Ragged breathing… that was what Keitaro first heard as he regained consciousness. The next thing he heard was dripping water, like a shower left open. He tried to focus, and open his eyes, only to see darkness. His breathing went faster. A moment, he feared that he'd been blinded, but after a while, he noticed that his head was actually covered in plastic. Black plastic.

"Awake?" Laharl's voice suddenly pierced the sound of falling water. "Good… let's see… my, my…" he began to sound impressed. "You take care of your body pretty well. Training everyday, I wonder?"

Keitaro groaned as suddenly, something heavy impacted his stomach with a force that spit flew out of his mouth.

"Felt that?" Laharl seemed to sneer. "Good. I want you to feel that. You should know what I'm doing, Mr. Urashima. You've been trained for this, if I'm not mistaken. So I won't waste anymore time. I want the password you made, and I want it now."

Keitaro's thoughts were in overdrive. Password? Why would they need him to give up the password? Mutsumi saw the password herself… unless of course, she didn't completely see it… but knowing Mutsumi, an Otohime, who puts a lot of value in information, she wouldn't misread the password he put.

Another shot, this time on his sides. His body began to shake at the impact. Keitaro began to cough. "… guh…" he muttered incomprehensibly.

"What was that?" Laharl asked.

"G… go to hell," Keitaro said, teeth gritting.

"YES! This is why I love human agents… trained to keep silent, trying to block out pain," and with that multiple shots in different parts of his upper body began to impact Keitaro. "Fierce reply, bad-ass attitude… that is what you are, aren't you? Are you having fun, Mr. Urashima?"

The plastic bag was forcibly removed from his head, and Keitaro closed his eyes, anticipating a glare… there was no glare. Instead, he found himself in a room with only a few lights above giving light, showing him where Laharl is. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, and he was smiling at Keitaro.

As he looked around, he found he was hung from a few water pipes above him. His feet were touching the ground, but for some reason, not completely responding. He concluded it must be a shock, or maybe something Laharl did to him.

"… fuck you…" Keitaro said. "You know the damn password… just get over it and kill me."

"Oh? And why would I know the password, Mr. Urashima?" Laharl asked.

"I know about your contact… I know about the Otohime who became a double agent…" Keitaro stated. "I know your contact knows my password."

Laharl smiled at him… a very eerie smile. "And I am guessing that someone from your faction provided you with that information…"

Keitaro glared at him.

"Haha, well, my boy, since we are here, I got a confession to make," Laharl sat down in a chair in front of Keitaro, and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm a double agent myself… Oh yes," he added after seeing Keitaro's disbelief in his eyes. "Double agent… but not what you're thinking. I have contacts in both demon and earth factions… here, let me show you."

Standing up, Keitaro looked at Laharl stood up, and walked towards a cell phone which he guessed was his. Walking back, he showed the screen to him, and said, "Look at my speed dial, Mr. Urashima… recognize any of the numbers?"

Keitaro gritted. "No."

"Number five…" he said.

Keitaro looked, expecting some random number, but when his eyes laid on it, his mouth couldn't find its tongue anymore. Surprise was very evident in his face, and shock. It reeled to him, and finally… something clicked on his mind.

---------

"_We've had more info about the chip thanks to a certain agent, D.L."_

"_The idiot that calls himself El Diablo El?"_

"_He has given us a lot of info. For example, this Demon Eyes Laharl? From D.L. And that assignment you are in as well. He gave info on the chip as well. In his report, he seems to say that there has been an inside job to the Otohime's…"_

---------

"… There was no double agent…" Keitaro muttered.

Laharl just smiled.

Again, his mind began to work as another thing began to click…

---------

"_We need to talk… we found some new… and shocking information."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_D.L. has found out who the double agent is… it's your contact… M.T."_

---------

"It was you… you're…"

"D.L.?" Laharl finished, his smile now very much pronounced. "You caught on quick, I'll give you that. Yes… I'm D.L… a bumbling fool of an intelligence officer that joined your faction three years ago. In that time phase, I slowly put myself in your lists as available and reliable informant." He grinned a bit. "**D**iego **El**diablo. Codename, D.L., derivative of D-EL from my fake name… and you know what's funnier? It's also a derivative of my true name, **D**emon **E**yes **L**aharl."

Leaning on his rest, Laharl put two of his hands together, elbow on his thighs, covering his nose and mouth.

"It was hard, believe me… I had to display almost no fighting potential, or even powers as a demon. I had to stay inconspicuously low for two years before I was finally allowed to be assigned outside your HQ," Laharl smiled. "And that's when my freedom to mole in starts. It took a few months, but finally, I received information for my side… a chip of leylines. Such information is the Royal Flush of cards… that kind of information would allow me to kick start the new home for demons… Earth."

"I took the information and planned what to do… the Otohime's are quite peculiar in hiding their information, and items… so I sent info of my wanting to steal the chip," Laharl smiled. "It worked perfectly. Urashima's sent their agent, and told the Otohime's, warning them of my presence. Otohime's decided, as they always do, to trust the Urashima's… and in essence, reveal where the chip is."

"Operation, Leyline Flush… a success," Laharl said. "Actually… almost a success. The little safe-cube is indeed problematic. Forced or manipulated to be open, it destroys what is inside instantaneously, which brings us here. Password, Mr. Urashima?"

Keitaro chuckled a bit after hearing the story. How stupid of him… "… you got me… you got me bad," Keitaro muttered as he continued to chuckle. "I fell for it…" he then stopped chuckling. "I got something for you… you go back… to the little hole you came from because there is no way I'm giving you the password. Here is something for your trouble." He then tried to flip Laharl the bird with his two tied up hands.

Laharl smiled. "Ah… maybe I was wrong about you, Mr. Urashima… maybe you do make a decent agent…" He quickly punched Keitaro quickly in the stomach and one again in the rib. He finished it with a very painful kick that got Keitaro spitting blood.

Groaning, Keitaro glared at Laharl as he began to walk away from him towards a curtain. With a quick movement, Laharl smiled as he showed Keitaro what was behind it…

"… Mu… Mutsumi?" Keitaro whispered weakly.

She was tied, and gagged… hanging up from the ceiling, water showering all over her. She was stripped naked, and blindfolded. She was breathing… her chest rising up and down in a steady manner.

"I know I can't get answers from you by torturing you," Laharl stated as a matter of fact. "But… by using this young lady… heh… maybe we'll get some results."

Keitaro's face went blank. "Do it… I don't care for this woman. She's just a contact… nothing else."

Laharl smiled, and grabbed a cart that was carrying a car battery with cables attached to it. The cable ends were covered in sponge. "You may say she is nothing to you now… but what would you say if I told you a story?"

"Remember when I told you about the accident earlier?" Laharl smiled as he grabbed the cables. "When your loved one died?" Taking the cable connected to the negative polar, he began to place the sponge end of that in Mutsumi's body, and began to scrub. She tensed, and shook a bit, murmuring something through her gag.

Keitaro gritted his teeth. "So what? It happened years ago… what does it matter now?"

"My poor Otohime Mutsumi," Laharl said sadly, looking at the naked woman. "You're dear Kei-kun doesn't remember at all…" and with that, he took the positive connected cable covered with the sponge and in put it in her wet body. She suddenly screamed and shook as the current passed through her body.

Keitaro's eyes narrowed, and his mouth thinned. He began to shake, trying to get loose.

"It's useless, Mr. Urashima," Laharl laughed. "But really…" he began to grope her stomach area. "Ms. Otohime is more hurt by your forgetfulness, Mr. Urashima… this little shock therapy?" And with that, he again gave her body another good shock, and she screamed through her gag once again. "It isn't compared to the pain she's feeling… the pain of being forgotten by a close friend."

"Your first love… she wasn't the only one who you made a promise to, Mr. Urashima," Laharl said. "There were three of them, Mr. Urashima… the one who died, who was always in your mind… a girl named Narusegawa… and finally… Ms. Otohime."

"… you lie!" Keitaro stated angrily. "There was only one! I promised to her… we promised we'd meet again… in…"

"Tokyo University," Laharl finished, shocking Keitaro. "Surprised? You shouldn't be… I know your whole history Mr. Urashima… even better than you. The pact of Na-chan, Mu-chan, Kei-kun… and the late Mi-chan. The pact of friendship… the pact of true love."

Keitaro's mind suddenly snapped as those names began to ring in his head. His mind was once again reminded on his trip to Hina Inn… the sandbox, the sand castle… him… and three more of his friends. He looked at Mutsumi, and suddenly, the revelation hit him…

"… Mu…chan…" he whispered…

Laharl laughed. "Oho, this is great, Ms. Otohime… you hear that? He remembers you now," and he promptly removed her gag. "Now, tell him, Ms. Otohime… to give me the password. Tell him that, and I will both allow you to live."

"No…! Kei-kun… don't give it to him…!"

Laharl smiled at Keitaro who was looking like he was about to break into a thousand pieces. "Ah… she's such a strong woman… but she was already like that as a kid…"

"… stop speaking like you know us, you fucking demon!" Keitaro said.

"But Mr. Urashima… I do know you," Laharl replied. "I saw you as a young boy… nerdy, a klutz… don't tell me you still don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Keitaro demanded. "I don't know who the hell you are!"

Again, Laharl gave her another shock that this time, since she is no longer gagged, shouted louder.

"S… stop it!!" Keitaro said.

"Very well, Mr. Urashima, since you have so much trouble with your memory…" Laharl smiled. "I have no time for such explanations, but… you do remember that the truck that tipped over was hit by a demon, thrown by an angel. Well… I was there."

Keitaro's mind tried to think but nothing came up. "… you? Were you there… are you the demon that hit the truck…"

He was cut off by Laharl who just said, "Hmmm, maybe I will stop this shock therapy thing… it is getting boring. Besides… I tendered her well, already… look at the poor darling… she can't move anymore, less run." Cutting her down, Laharl let Mutsumi down, and grabbed one of her hands. "Here's a new game, Mr. Urashima… I'll ask you six times what the password is… fail to give me a reply… well… try me, Mr. Urashima… what is the password?"

"Kei-kun… don't…"

Mutsumi couldn't finish as a loud crack sounded. She screamed as Laharl broke her thumb by bending it backward.

"NO!!! You fucking BASTARD!!" Keitaro began to shake.

"Password… Mr. Urashima."

"Go to HELL! GO TO FRIGGING HELL!" Keitaro shouted.

Mutsumi screamed again as her index finger was broken.

"Ah… I love this, Mr. Urashima," Laharl smiled. "I thank you for resisting. Password?"

Mutsumi's eyes were filled with tears… "Kei-kun… don't… just… don't…"

She screamed once again as her middle finger was broken.

"I'm going to kill you…" Keitaro began to shake. "I swear to God, I'm going to kill you… NO!" he shouted as Mutsumi's ring finger was bent backwards and her scream filled the air. "You're dead… you're good as dead, you sadistic bastard…!!" and his last few words were lost as he incomprehensibly began to threaten the man who is hurting Mutsumi.

"Ah… I'm sorry about that, Mr. Urashima… I broke it without asking you for the password…" Laharl bowed a bit. "My mistake. But really… it wouldn't happen if you were more generous. But… as apology, I'll move on, and leave her little pinky alone."

Moving away from Mutsumi, Laharl grabbed the sledgehammer leaning on the wall. Keitaro's eyes widened as he saw the hammer being brought towards Mutsumi.

"Our next phase is quite easy… but much more… permanent in damage," Laharl said, as he grabbed Mutsumi's other hand, and placed it on the ground. "It's the same concept… I'll ask the password… and if you fail to give it to me… well… you can imagine. Password?"

Mutsumi was shaking… weakened. Yet… she saw Keitaro, and knew what was on his mind. She spoke out… "Kei-kun… your mission…"

After a moment of silence, Laharl looked at Mutsumi and Keitaro. Seeing the boy won't answer him, he shrugged, and raised the hammer in the air… and brought it down with a loud smack as it hit its target.

Keitaro was shaking. Mutsumi was now seemingly in a spasm as she shouted, and grabbed her now broken and bloodied hand. Laharl went then towards her legs, and put the hammer on top of her left knee. Again, he asked, "Password, Mr. Urashima?"

After another moment of silence, Laharl raised his hammer in the air again, and was about to bring it down when Keitaro finally broke. "Todai…"

"Excuse me?" Laharl asked.

"The damn password…" Keitaro was shaking uncontrollably… his tears were flowing freely. "Its todai… now please… for the love of God, leave her alone."

Laharl nodded, and grabbed the safe-cube near where he had grabbed his phone earlier. Opening its slide, he inputted the numeric password based on the alphabet. With a small click, the cube opened, revealing the chip inside. Keitaro watched the demon put it in his pocket, and threw away the safe-cube.

"All this suffering for a chip," Laharl looked back at Keitaro. "I'm a giving man, Mr. Urashima… so let me give you this parting gift of sorts…"

Taking out a syringe filled with some sort of red liquid, he approached Mutsumi. Keitaro looked at him, helplessly. "I told you the DAMNED password! Leave HER ALONE!"

"Mr. Urashima… contrary to what you believe, I'm not a man who enjoys long suffering…" Laharl points at Mutsumi who was now shaking, convulsing. "She's in shock… and still feeling all the damages I've given to her… so… I shall end her suffering with this… a nice poison developed by Hell to stop the sensation of pain…" Undeterred by Keitaro's protest, Laharl injected the liquid to Mutsumi. "Of course… this poison kills the victim after an amount of time…"

"It's funny that I'm once again making you suffer by killing your pact partners…" Laharl stood up, and smiled at Keitaro. "Enjoy the time you're left with her, Mr. Urashima, something I didn't give you when you were but a child… after all, at least this time, you have the chance to say goodbye… and thank you for playing this game."

Keitaro could only watch as Mutsumi slowly stopped shaking, and as Laharl began to leave. His mouth shouted… but he can't hear what he said… nor would he remember in the future. But… he remembered that he was shaking… he remembered that he watched his friend beginning to die…

The water pipe broke after intensely trying to break free… he didn't remember that.

He was now hugging Mutsumi… he can't remember how he got there.

He would only remember the words he spoke… "Mu-chan… I'm so sorry…"

He would remember what she said back… "It's… okay… Kei-kun…"

He would remember his tears.

**To Be Concluded… **

**The chip was now at the hands of Demon Eyes Laharl… Mutsumi is now dying, and Keitaro has chosen his path… Now everything will come to a close in this mission… everything will be revealed. How will it end?**

_I'm… shaking a bit. I love Mutsumi… _

_Anyways, next is the final conclusion of the Leyline Flush… the beginning of K2, Keitaro Urashima. :P It's not gonna be as dark as this one, that's for sure. _


	5. Chapter 5

Keitaro felt the pulse steadily go down as his fingers touched Mutsumi's neck. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't find his cellphone, nor did he know what she was poisoned with. His mind was still derailed after all that had happened just minutes earlier. In a span that took less than an hour, Keitaro was given his own history lesson.

He found himself reunited with a fellow childhood promise friend… only to lose her again. He was crying freely… after al those years. He swore to himself he'd never cry again. But here he is… Mutsumi's dying… and he couldn't save her. Like how he couldn't save Mi-chan.

"… I'm sorry… Mu-chan…" Keitaro said softly, again. "I couldn't… you… I'm…"

Mutsumi hushed him… seemingly content with his embrace. "Shh, Kei-kun… you did well… you did good…"

"How so?" he asked hoarsely… "I failed my mission… I failed you… How can you say I did well?"

"Kei-kun… it's not over," Mutsumi said weakly. Her breathing was getting slower. "I… know this place," she said. "It's near to my house… and isolated. I want you to go back there…"

"You're house?" Keitaro asked, not really sure why she was telling him this.

"Yes… go to my room, and find my cellphone… the chip… it also has a tracker in its core," Mutsumi said. She smiled weakly. "We… never said anything about this in case there was a traitor in your side… use my cellphone… track the chip."

"God… why didn't you tell to just give it to him then?" Keitaro demanded softly. "We could have skipped this… you… you wouldn't have been tortured… and…"

You won't be dying. He couldn't say that. He shivered again. He tried to clear his head.

"Kei-kun… if we did that… he'd have suspected. I… needed you to not know… I knew… you'd resist. I'm glad." She took a deep breathe. "Please… finish this mission…" Mutsumi said, getting weaker and weaker.

"I will… I'll track him down… I'll kill him," Keitaro said with a hard edge in his voice. "I'll kill him… I definitely will…"

"We… need him… alive…" Mutsumi said, smiling serenely at him… "Kei-kun… please… for me… do this right. He's worth more alive… than me…"

Keitaro didn't know what to say to that.

"Kei-kun… kiss me…" she whispered.

Keitaro didn't waste time as he slowly kissed her in the lips… she was too weak to do anymore, and Keitaro didn't have the strength to even do anything but a normal kiss. In the end… she stopped breathing… her pulse died… and Keitaro couldn't even cry out loud anymore.

Keitaro carried Mutsumi's body after he wrapped her in the curtain that hid her in that place. It was already night… and the way towards Mutsumi's house was surprisingly empty. Stumbling in, he found it still open and unlocked, and laid her down in the sofa. He stared at her for a good while before sighing, and slid down on the floor. For a moment, he looked relaxed, then as fast as the wind blew, his expression turned cold.

A phone rang… by its ring tone, Keitaro identified it as his. Standing up, he tried to listen where it was coming from. Walking towards a dinner table, he found both his gun and his phone. Grabbing the phone, he answered, "K2 here."

"Keitaro… what happened? We tried to call you 5 times already!" Haruka said.

"Laharl has the chip," Keitaro said evenly, grabbing his gun and checking it for bullets. Satisfied, he put it behind him, held by the waist of his pants.

"… Since when?" Haruka demanded.

"I haven't counted the time, but I'm guessing 15 minutes or so ago," Keitaro replied going towards Mutsumi's room… he knew almost at once because he saw the door with a watermelon picture nailed on it. He smiled rather sadly.

"Then track him down!" Haruka said, madly. "We still got time… we'll get D.L. to see where he might – "

"H, forget D.L… he's a double," Keitaro said, now in Mutsumi's room, looking around. "Laharl told me himself that he was D.L… applied to us 3 years ago, and kept down for years. He fed info on us that he was after the chip so we could inform the Otohime's that he was after it… in essence, he flushed it out."

"… by Kami, are you sure about this?" Haruka asked. "We've been relying on D.L.'s info for years!"

"I know… that's how he got us to think he had a contact, and the Otohime's have a double," Keitaro gritted his teeth a bit. "We fell for it, H… we played in his hand. He's got the chip now, and… M.T. is dead."

"… M.T.'s dead?"

"Yes… I confronted her being a traitor… she was very confused," Keitaro frowned. "I didn't read her too well… I was… emotional. That's when Laharl ambushed us… and in the end, killed her." He finally found Mutsumi's cellphone, and he grinned a bit when he saw that it was another watermelon-themed phone. "Look, H… I'll give you the full report when I'm done."

"… done? What do you mean?" Haruka asked, confused. "You said Laharl was D.L… that means he knows what we know. And with that knowledge, he can just up and disappear on us. As far as I'm concerned the trail's gone cold."

Keitaro smiled as he accessed the tracker. "Not to me."

* * *

_Kyoto_

_2 days later…_

It was early morning, the sun just coming up. In one of the traditional made houses in Kyoto, near some mountains, surrounded by trees, Laharl walked out of his home, checking out his view. After a moment or so, he began to walk back to his house.

A muffled shot was heard, and at the same time, Laharl felt something sharp penetrate his thigh. He fell down. He cursed… crawling towards a stone pillar, he hid behind it, extracted scalpels from his hand, and tried to see where the shot came from behind the pillar.

"Don't move."

Laharl's face went from surprise, then amusement as he heard Keitaro's voice in front of him. He dropped his scalpels. "Well, well, Mr. Urashima… pleasure to see you again." He turned and faced Keitaro, who had his gun trained on his head. On his other hand, he was holding a cellphone that had watermelons all over it. Nodding, Laharl smiled. "Tracked me down, eh? Using the chip, I'm betting. Heh… Otohimes. Not warriors, but clever people."

Keitaro bent down a bit, his eyes now staring at Laharl's, his gun still aiming at his head. "They are, aren't they? I myself didn't know that they put something like that on the chip."

"Heh… in the end, she used us both," Laharl smiled. "She's a good agent."

"Yes, I know," Keitaro replied evenly. "I told you… you should have killed me."

"Hmph… what will you do now, Mr. Urashima?" Laharl asked, staring at Keitaro's eyes hard. "Kill me, I wonder?"

"No…" Keitaro replied. "My mission is to safeguard the chip… and you are needed alive." Keitaro stood up, gun still at Laharl. "It's over, Demon Eyes Laharl."

Laharl looked at him, and smiled. "Yes… good job." And with that, he slowly began to clap.

Keitaro watched with curiosity as Laharl laughed softly, and was clapping, and was surprised when he heard more people clapping at him. For a moment, his eyes darted away from Laharl, and saw three people coming at him, clapping.

One was Haruka, who had a smile on her face, cig still in her mouth. One was Hina, who seemed very pleased. And… the third person… he couldn't quite believe.

"… H… G… Mu-chan…?" Keitaro asked in a whisper.

"Well done, Keitaro," Haruka said.

"Yes, well done, grandson," Hina joined.

"Ara, ara… impressive," Mutsumi declared.

Keitaro… he only had one aim when he went to Kyoto. Now everything was thrown out of the window. "… What in… what's going on here?"

Laharl groaned as he tried to stand up. Keitaro's eyes darted back at him, and put the gun at his head again. Laharl just grinned. He looked at Haruka and Hina, who were now very close, and said, "I think he passed."

"As impressed I am," Hina replied, "it is not for me to decide, but for M.T. to." She looked at Mutsumi. "Well?"

"Kei-kun passes," Mutsumi said with a smile.

"What's going on here?" Keitaro demanded.

"It was a test, Keitaro," Haruka replied. "The whole mission… it was a test to see if you were worth keeping in the faction."

Hina nodded. "Your last botch had deemed you unworthy as you seem a bit emotional. Normally, we'd have sent you back to training school… but I knew you. You'd pass school again but it probably wouldn't have any done anything to curb your emotions… so, we decided to put you to the test."

"The test was decided to see if you would realize your mistakes, and correct them…" Haruka said. "We've been monitoring you for some time since you landed on Okinawa. We've been given reports from both Laharl and Mutsumi that we never wrote in our files in case you'd stumble upon them. You started out well, but when under pressure, you became rather emotional… but… in the end, you made through. You put your feelings aside, and completed the mission without fail."

Keitaro's mind was again in overdrive. "But…" he looked at Laharl, his gun still trained at him. "He… he tortured…"

Laharl made a slight movement with his face. "Yeah… I'm sorry about that," he muttered. "I had to make it believable. I didn't hit you too hard."

"But… Mutsumi…"

"Look, let's go inside for a bit…" Laharl muttered. "I gotta get this bullet out first. I'll explain everything to you."

Mutsumi grabbed Keitaro's arm before he could say anything more. "Come on, Kei-kun… lets go! I heard Laharl has such a wonderful home here."

Keitaro could only mumble her name and couldn't even string up a sentence as she began to drag him inside the house. What in hell is going on?

* * *

Laharl came back in, surprisingly fully healed, and was walking normally towards the living room where Mutsumi and Keitaro were sitting. The young man was silent, stealing glances on Mutsumi and him. Taking the seat opposite and facing to them, he took out the blanket on top of the table that seemed to be covering something. 

Under the blanket, it was a hammer, a block of broken concrete, a car battery with cables attached to them, and a few broken wooden pieces. Keitaro looked at them, still confused.

"Keitaro," Laharl called. "The items you see here are the items I used during that torture scene." He grabbed the cable, and suddenly, put both at himself. "The car battery has no charge. These stick pieces? That's what I bent instead of fingers. And this broken concrete block? This is what I used the hammer on instead of a hand."

"… impossible… I saw you… I saw you break…" Keitaro couldn't say anymore as he looked back at Mutsumi. She seemed… perfectly normal. And still well filled.

Laharl smiled. "The file you saw on me… it didn't have complete information. I have an ability… I am able to manipulate brain function just by looking into someone's eyes. I used that ability after I finished 'shocking' Mutsumi." Laharl shifted to make himself more comfortable.

"… if you can manipulate brain functions… does that mean you can give illusions and such?" Keitaro asked. When Laharl nodded, he asked, "Is that what I saw…? Just an illusion?"

"Not a true illusion, I'm afraid…" Laharl replied. "Haruka told me to make it as real as possible… and so, with that in mind, I just manipulated your brain to replace the imagery of these products."

"The wooden pieces would be the fingers. The block would represent the hand," Laharl explained. "It was… complicated. Though I'm glad it worked. You wouldn't imagine how weird it looked like, Mutsumi groaning and shouting while I just bent a few sticks and smashed a block of concrete. But you know what was harder? Not to stare at her."

Mutsumi giggled and Keitaro looked at her weirdly.

"She insisted on being naked," Laharl frowned a bit. "And… it's hard to pretend to be sadistic, and hiding that you're… well…"

"Turned on?" Mutsumi asked, smiling.

"Oh hush," Laharl muttered. "Next time, I insist on you wearing underwear, at least."

Keitaro swallowed a bit. "And… her death… did you do that too?" he asked.

"No, actually, I couldn't put that image on you since it's a different level, and I cannot use my power twice on the same person on the same day…" Laharl replied. "Mutsumi did her own death… quite well, I must say."

Mutsumi smiled a bit weakly. "I… have a condition, Kei-kun," she said. "When I was young, I kept having ills of sorts, and I'd faint and be clinically dead for minutes before I regain consciousness. When I joined my faction, I trained myself to be able to control that aspect, and I can now feign death for a good half hour before I wake up."

Keitaro blinked.

Mutsumi smiled. "I can demonstrate…"

"No, no… it's… its okay," Keitaro stated, his voice panicky. He didn't want to be reminded of the events two days ago… even if it was told to him that everything was just theatrics. "… it was a test…"

"Yes," Laharl answered evenly.

"… and I passed."

Mutsumi nodded, smiling at him proudly.

Keitaro's eyes watered a bit, and he relaxed, and gave a long sigh, his tears flowing softly.

For a moment, Mutsumi tried to comfort him and Laharl found the ceiling very interesting. Finally, Keitaro wiped his eyes, and closed them. His mind was now arranging everything in order, and so far, it clicked.

"I… must apologize," Laharl said. Keitaro opened his eyes and looked at him.

"For what?" Keitaro asked.

"I put enormous strain on you… the physical trauma and the mental ones," he said. "Even if it was a mission for me, I still feel that an apology is necessary."

"I don't think so," Keitaro replied. "You did what you had to do… I can understand that."

Nodding, Laharl stood up, and said, "You're going to be a great agent, Urashima. We'll be meeting again soon. H informed me to tell you to report to them after 2 days… consider this a real vacation. You can stay here at my house… its isolated, yet near the city. It should find you comfortable."

As he began to walk away, Keitaro asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm accompanying H and G as they return to HQ," he replied. "I'm going to be their guard. Good day, Keitaro… Mutsumi." He continued to walk away.

"Wait!" Keitaro stood up and ran towards Laharl. "Tell me… were you him? The demon that hit the truck?"

Laharl looked at him, smiled and shook his head. "No… since this is over with, I should tell you. The reason why the angel overstayed was because the demon she was hunting was a berserker." Laharl noted that Keitaro seemed to understand the term. "As you know, Berserkers are quite… unstable. Demons that don't think and just kills. When he was thrown off towards the truck, and killed one of your promised girls, Miyuki Tenki, he saw you, Mutsumi and that Narusegawa girl… he went and charged towards you."

Keitaro's mind flashed back to the time, and indeed, remembered the demon coming at them. Then… like a revelation, he remembered a figure with a sword slicing the demon in half just before he could reach them. The figure… he didn't see his face, but he wore a black flowing jacket, and his hair… purple with strands of blonde.

Keitaro smiled. His memories… they finally found each other. Laharl seemed to know because he just smiled, and said, "Well, I guess you know. Take care, and see you soon."

Keitaro watched as Laharl, Haruka and Hina both boarded a black car and drove away. Beside him was Mutsumi who was watching with him. Without a word at her, Keitaro turned towards the house, and made a straight line towards an empty room. He slid down the bed… sighed, and fell asleep without looking around.

* * *

_Hours later…_

A small knock in his door woke Keitaro up. "Come in…"

Mutsumi entered wearing a kimono, and brining him a few clothes hung from a hanger. "Kei-kun," she said, smiling. "There's a festival here. Come with me… please?"

Keitaro looked at Mutsumi as she left the clothes on his bed, and looked at it. He smiled a bit. Taking out the black pants, white turtleneck shirt and black jacket, he looked at the closet to find a towel. He grabbed it, and looked to see if there was a bathroom in his room… he found one, and proceeded to prepare.

When Keitaro exited his room, he was funlly dressed with black leather shoes he had brought from Okinawan, except they were polished a bit. Mutsumi looked at him appreciatively. "Ara, Kei-kun… you really do look handsome in those kinds of clothes," she said with a smile. 

Keitaro just nodded back with a small smile. Again, he didn't know how Mutsumi could bring out clothes that perfectly fit him. Tailored and comfortable, he took another look in the mirror, and found himself appreciating Mutsumi's tastes in clothes more.

It was a rather subdued affair, in Keitaro's opinion. The walk towards the festival wasn't too far, but it was very quiet. Mutsumi's arm was around Keitaro, and his on hers as well, but he always kept looking forward, while Mutsumi kept stealing glances at him.

He was also very quiet during the festival itself. The only reactions he gave were small smiles as Mutsumi tried to catch fish with a thin paper net (always falling short), or trying one of those rifle shooting games, where she almost hit the person in the stall. She dragged him almost at every stall, tried some foods, and even bought a few masks, making small talks to Keitaro, only for him to nod, and smile a bit in return.

After a while though, Mutsumi brought him somewhere quiet, very isolated place and then, when she saw they were alone, asked him, "Kei-kun… are you mad at me?"

Keitaro shook his head. He gave her a small pat in the back.

Mutsumi felt the answer was not to her satisfaction, so asked, "Then… tell me what's wrong. You've been very quiet the whole time… and… I think you're not happy with me."

She had a sad frown that Keitaro had to sigh. "… I'm sorry, Mu-chan… it… it's just that I'm afraid."

"Afraid, Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked.

"… This business… the test… they made me realize the fact that…" Keitaro frowned as his memory went towards the torture test. "They made me realize that… I can't let my emotions get to me… I can't let anything get to me… I can't… let get anyone close to me."

"Mu-chan… I couldn't bear seeing you tortured… or dying…" Keitaro confessed. "Even if it was a test… I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt… and… I just don't want that to happen anymore…" Keitaro sighed. "I'm sorry, Mu-chan… but… even if I understand that I was fooled into this test… I also realized that in a real life situation… I could have done very irrevocable damage."

Mutsumi looked at Keitaro, his head was still down, and smiled softly, and hugged him. "Kei-kun… you know how I was able to fool you?"

Keitaro shook his head.

"Because I fell for you," she said. "I didn't need to be a fake, to pretend to fall in love… what I showed you in Okinawa… the moment we shared… that was real…"

She kissed him in the neck and whispered, "Emotions or attachments are liabilities for us… but it can also be our assets. Emotions give us drive to move forward… attachments allow us to get information or connections… or to know a person himself or herself. And… what I saw in you… was an amazing person who would be a great agent and a great man. When you saw the angel responsible for Mi-chan's death, you went emotional… and that emotion was your greatest weakness. When you saw me die… you got emotional as well… but it became your greatest strength. And you fulfilled the mission… you tracked the chip and kept Laharl alive… you've come a long way than a few days ago, Kei-kun."

Keitaro smiled a bit. "I guess I should take back what I said… your brain is definitely your greatest asset," he said. Looking at her in the eyes, Keitaro asked, "Do… do I really look good in these types of clothes?"

"Very," Mutsumi answered honestly.

Keitaro nodded. "Then… you wouldn't mind if we went out and get a few more of these clothes?"

Mutsumi smiled widely. "Sure. When, Kei-kun? Tomorrow?"

Keitaro smiled, and hugged Mutsumi. "Hmmm… does it take a while?"

Mutsumi giggled… "Well, we can give your measurements, and pick a few general colors for you…"

"Good," Keitaro began kissing her neckline, going towards her chest. "Because since we still have two days to spend, let's spend more time getting to know each other."

Mutsumi giggled and slid her leg on Keitaro's. "Mhmmm… you're insatiable, Kei-kun…"

"Happens when you try to gift wrap your melons in a kimono," Keitaro smiled.

Mutsumi grinned wickedly. "Right here, Kei-kun?"

"Of course," Keitaro replied as he slowly pinned her down towards the tree. "I don't think my lady would wait any longer… or… does she?" he asked, and with a wicked smile of his own, stopped kissing and touching her.

Mutsumi gave him a small glare, she grabbed and turned him against the tree, pinning him. "If you think you'll get to this point and escape, you're wrong, Kei-kun."

"Well… it is a rather windy night," Keitaro noticed.

Mutsumi grinned wickedly as she began to undo her kimono. "Don't worry… it will heat up soon."

Keitaro kissed her in the lips, and slowly removed his jacket. "Well, auntie always said summer heat was worth experiencing."

Both began to kiss each other, and groping each other as the sky finally lit with the fireworks. Keitaro and Mutsumi stopped a while to see it explode into a flower of fire of multiple colors. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yes… and they're smart too… telling us what is going to happen to you soon." He slowly slid down, and began to kiss her in the navel, and slowly sank, giving soft kisses until he got to his mark that caused Mutsumi to purr.

"Oh Kei-kun."

* * *

_Urashima HQ, Hina's office_

_2 days later…_

Hina was trying not to listen to Haruka ranting about Keitaro being late. She had been going on for at least 10 or so minutes, and she could see that even Kanako was a bit tired of her speeches.

Its not that they could blame Keitaro… they didn't specifically tell him when to come… just to meet at the HQ after 2 days. Then, the secretary of Hina announced Keitaro's arrival, and Hina permitted his presence.

Haruka was still steaming, and putting a new cig in her mouth. "About time…"

The doors opened.

"Sheesh Keitaro, can't you come earli…" Haruka's cig fell from her mouth. Lucky for them, she hadn't lit it yet. And her mouth was seemingly trying to find words.

She wasn't the only one though. Kanako's eyes suddenly widened, and she put her head down, some color coming at her cheeks.

Hina was the only one who looked impressed at Keitaro. He was wearing a very handsome suit with complete with a vest, shirt, tie, slacks and polished leather shoes. His glasses were still the ones he normally uses… small rectangular frames that matched well with his face.

Keitaro walked in with a small disarming smile, and went straight to Haruka, picking up her fallen cig, and handed it to her. He smiled at Kanako who suddenly found the carpet floor much more interesting. He then looked at Hina.

"K2, reporting for duty… sorry for being late, G… M.T. felt she needed more time to apologize for tricking me," Keitaro said with a small smirk.

"Its okay, K2," Hina grabbed a folder. "This file will show you your new base of operation. You are to stay there, blending in to your faux job for a while, and settle there. H will give you mission details as they pop up, and she will be your contact there."

Keitaro took the folder, and looked at it… noting on some post-scripts that were present, and nodding. "Hmmm… interesting. When do I leave?"

"Right now would be good. Dismissed," Hina said.

Bowing, Keitaro smiled at Haruka and Kanako, and left.

Haruka still could not find the words, and Kanako's cheeks were even darker than earlier. Hina just smiled. "He turned to a handsome young man, didn't he?"

"Excuse me," Kanako muttered as she exited the office.

Haruka groaned a bit. "… Is it a good or bad thing that they are not really blood brother and sister?"

"Haruka, don't get squeamish," Hina replied. "It's much worse when it's about blood nephew and aunt."

Haruka could only gawk. "You're implying?"

"Nothing," Hina smiled. "Just saying that my little grandson… is a very handsome young man."

* * *

_Kanagawa Prefecture_

_A few hours later…_

The black Aston Martin stopped just a few blocks away from the bridge where everything first started. Keitaro, still dressed like he was in the HQ, got off the car after telling the driver that he would be getting off here. As the car slowly left, he admired the car and reminded himself to save up for one.

Walking in the street, his memories were beginning to synch with the surroundings, giving him a rather sentimental view. It's been a long time since he was here. Spotting a store with flowers, he made a point to stop there for a moment.

Entering the store, he saw an old woman who bowed at him. Bowing back, he began to ask for some white roses.

"For your girlfriend?" the old woman asked.

Keitaro smiled a bit. "An old one."

"Ah… trying to win her back?" she said with a small chuckle.

"No… just wanted to show her that I still remember," Keitaro said truthfully.

"Ah… she must be a lucky young woman, to have such a dashing handsome young man giving her roses," the old woman said as she began to put some fresh white roses in a plastic wrap. "For you, then… I'll add a few more."

Keitaro smiled disarmingly. "She'd appreciate it, thank you."

Keitaro left the store, flowers at hand, and walked towards the bridge. He caught the eye of a few girls passing by at him, but for now, he ignored it. He stood in the middle the bridge… then he dropped the roses in the bridge… and watched as the river began to take it away. His memories went towards Miyuki Tenki… the girl who died in the very same spot. He bowed his head a bit, gave a silent prayer.

"Mi-chan… I think I moved on… but I will still remember you… rest in peace," he said and began to walk away.

He remembered the place… his memories now very much whole. He smiled as he walked towards the stairs… and made his way up. Reaching on the top, he smiled as he saw a young lady, a grade school student by the looks of it, with short blue hair. She was sweeping the place. As he approached her, she stopped sweeping and stared at him with a slight hint of pink in her cheeks.

"Um… hello, excuse me, do you have any business here?" she asked softly, looking at him from head to toe. She liked what she saw…

"Good morning, miss," Keitaro said smoothly, and bowed. "I was sent here by my grandmother… Hinata… you know her right?"

She nodded. "But, she isn't here… she left for a vacation."

"Yes, hence my appearance," Keitaro nodded. "I'm her grandson, and effectively immediately, the owner and landlord of Hinata-sou. Name's Urashima…" he gave her a wicked smile that got her blushing fully. "Keitaro Urashima."

**The End**

**So ends the first mission, and the beginning of K2… **

_Feel free to add the Bond theme in the end. XD _


	6. Preview: To Hinatasou with Love

* * *

**BGM: You Could Be Mine by Guns N Roses - Intrumental**

* * *

_Hinata-sou is about to get a new manager… _

**Black shoes climbing up the stairs of Hinata-sou…**

_A manager who has a secret…_

**Camera pans behind the figure who is now walking towards Hinata-sou**

_A man with smarts…_

**Camera goes towards the figure's shirt, showing a tie, vest, and jacket**

_A man with brawn…_

**Camera shows a fast moving fight in the shadows of the figure and two enemies in the shadows**

_A man with smoothness…_

**Camera shows figure shooting a silenced gun a neutral expression… **

_A man with a name… _

**Camera goes now showing the figure.**

"Names Urashima… Urashima Keitaro."

* * *

**BGM: Bond's Theme**

* * *

_An Inn with 5 girls… an Inn with secrets… And an Inn with Keitaro Urashima. _

_**To Hinata-sou with Love**_

The second chapter of K2's adventure.

Now Showing.

* * *

_:P I'll make the next preview much better. XD this one was just for laughs. _


End file.
